


heart where cookie is

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Older Sibling Alex Summers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Scott giggled some more and pointed at the man. “You’re blue!”“I am,” the mutant said back. “You aren’t blue.”
Relationships: Alex Summers & Scott Summers, Hank McCoy/Alex Summers
Comments: 30
Kudos: 88





	heart where cookie is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).



> for the word “kitty” and yes, i get that this has nothing to do with cats. it’s because i am a fucking dumbass.

Alex just wanted groceries. He just wanted food.  _ Sustenance.  _ Was that too much to fuckin’ ask for? Did the universe hate him so much he couldn’t fuckin’ grocery shop in peace? Did  _ Scott _ hate him so much that he couldn’t shop in peace? 

Whether it was Scott or the universe didn’t fuckin’ matter, ‘cause at the end of the day, it all ended in Alex not bein’ able to buy groceries in peace. Nah, that would’ve been too good, huh? Life just had to make shit more difficult than it needed to be. There was no reason that shoppin’ should’ve been this much effort! Sure, Alex was shoppin’ with a hyper fuckin’ five-year-old on four hours of sleep, but... 

Yeah, okay. He got it. 

_ Still, _ he would’ve liked it if things could’ve been just a  _ lil _ easier, just for a day. 

“Scott, buddy, please,” Alex said quietly, placin’ his hand on the top of his baby brother’s head and steerin’ him  _ away _ from the chocolate and back to him. “You gotta stay close, you know that.”

Scott was mostly a good kid, so his lil fingers dug into Alex’s jeans to hang on. Alex took a deep breath and told himself this was normal. Scott wasn’t bein’ bad, not at all, and it wouldn’t be fair if Alex got upset with him just ‘cause he’d been sleepin’ like shit for  _ days _ and needed a damn break. Scott hadn’t taken off. He’d only veered a lil to look at candy Alex couldn’t afford to buy for ‘em. 

Nothin’ bad. 

Just as Alex was grabbin’ milk and wonderin’ how the hell a kid the size of Scott drank so fuckin’ much of it, Scott gasped.

“Lex! Lex, look, issa cookie monster!” Scott cried,  _ and then took off like a fuckin’ speed racer down the aisle. _

Alex swore somethin’ fierce ‘fore he took off after his lil brother. He left his cart in the dairy section, not a single thought in his head other than Scott and how someone with legs half the length of Alex’s moved as quickly as he did. But Alex made it in time, and just ‘fore Scott would’ve smashed into the back of someone’s legs and most likely sent them both to the fuckin’ floor, Alex grabbed Scott under his shoulders. 

He cussed as he scooped Scott up, gruntin’ at the boy’s weight as he swung him onto his hip. “Scott, no!”

“But Lex, it's the cookie monster!” Scott cheered, clappin’ his hands together and gigglin’ away like it was the best day of his life as he pointed to the... concernin’ly large man standin’ in front of him.

“Oh my god I am so sorry,” Alex breathed, takin’ a deep breath and preparin’ to launch into another spiel of apologies when the man finally turned around. 

Holy shit. 

Holy.  _ Shit.  _

Alex’s blood rushed to his dick as he took in the absolute  _ beast _ standin’ in front of him. He’d  _ never _ seen a man so handsome, with all of his blue fur and the pretty, pink twist to his lips, and the man was also really big in all the right place and—

Wow. 

Wow, Alex should  _ not _ be poppin’ a half chub in the middle of a grocery store with his lil brother on his hip but. Holy shit. Talk about a walkin’ wet dream. Never in Alex’s  _ life _ had he seen someone he was so attracted to. The man had yellow eyes that Alex wanted to lose himself in, and there was somethin’ ‘bout the heavy bridge of his brow that Alex was drawn in and in  _ and in _ to. 

Then, Scott clapped his hands together and Alex focused on the here and now and stopped his fuckin’ droolin’. 

“Hi cookie monster!” Scott said happily, wavin’ widely. 

“Cookie monster?” the man asked, and his voice was  _ delicious, _ fuckin’ hell. He sounded sweet as shit, like he’d sound  _ real _ good in  _ a lot _ of ways. 

Scott giggled some more, then pointed at the man. “You’re blue!”

“I am,” the mutant said back. “You aren’t blue.”

“Nope!” Scott said grinning, and then his eyes narrowed and he said, “I don’t think you’re the cookie monster.”

The sheepish smile on the man’s face was fuckin’ adorable. “I’m not the cookie monster, no. Though I do like cookies. My favourite is peanut butter. What are yours?”

Scott gasped dramatically, throwin’ his arms out with so much force from his lil body that Alex nearly dropped him. Jesus. “Those are my brother’s most favourite cookies  _ ever!” _

Blue man looked him up and down real quick, ‘fore lookin’ right at Alex from behind a cute pair of glasses. “Are they?”

“Y-Yeah,” Alex stuttered, like a fuckin’  _ dork, _ and then cleared his throat. And stuttered more. “Y-Yeah, they’re my favourite. I like addin’ ‘extra peanuts.”

“The peanut em‘a‘mims!” Scott added helpfully, and Alex patted his hip. 

Beast looked down at his basket, which had a tub of peanut butter, a bag of sugar, a carton of eggs and three bags of peanut M&Ms. “Really?” Beast asked, soundin’ a lil breathless. “That’s... wow.”

“You’re real wow,” Alex said, doin’ his best to sound smooth and suspectin’ he sounded like a douchebag. Fuck. 

That was so lame! 

The beast didn’t say nothin’ right away, but his cheeks went a lil purple which was probably the blue-person equivalent of blushin’, so Alex took it as a win.

“You... if you wanted, we could bake a batch together, perhaps? While we get to know one another?” Beast asked him, and then rushed to add, “Oh, and my name is Hank! Hank McCoy. I’m not a creep, or like, a murderer or anything!”

Alex startled out a laugh as he held out his free hand, and Hank’s hand was just as warm as it looked when he shook it. “Didn’t think you were neither of those, don’t worry.”

“No?”

“Nah. I haven’t thought about much more than how cute you are since I saw you, actually,” Alex told him, grinnin’ real handsome like and totally cheerin’ in his head. “I’m Alex, this is Scott, and we’re the Summers brothers.”

“Hello!” Scott said happily, tuggin’ gently on the ends of Alex’s hair which Alex ignored. He was tryin’ to get a date! 

“So... will you consider my invitation?” 

‘Fore Alex had the chance to say anythin’, Scott pipped in with, “I wanna make cookies!”

“I  _ love _ children,” Hank said quickly. “I’m a scientist, but I hold workshops at the community college almost every weekend.”

“That’s real cute,” Alex told him, and felt a smile tug at his lips till it was so wide it was splittin’ his face in half. “Give me yer number and we’ll set somethin’ up, yeah?”

Hank let out a long breath, and Alex got to watch his shoulders slump as a relieved lookin’ smile stole over his face. 

“That sounds wonderful.”

Yeah, yeah it really did. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_
> 
> i run an 18+ x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/pebvUEnWB6)


End file.
